La Maldicion de Katyn
by LEEC
Summary: Nadie se lo esperaba..., todo el mundo lo consideraba imposible, la naciones eran inmortales. Pero esa idea esta apunto de derrumbarse por un muy cansado y harto Polonia. Este Fic trata de como las naciones enfrentan algo que nunca estubo nisiquiera contemplado: El Suicidio de una Nacion.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Tenía la idea de hacer este tipo de Fic hace mucho tiempo…, pero leyendo la historia de Polonia…, aparte de admirar su fuerza…, me entristecio que siempre tuviera las de perder.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Vilna, Lituania.**

-¿¡que el hizo que…!?

La voz de Lituania sonaba anonadada y dolida al mismo tiempo:

-los reportes que nos han llegado son correctos señor…, la Cancillería y el Estado Mayor polaco, al igual que el ruso lo confirman.

La voz al otro lado de la línea era fría e indiferente, al superior de Lituania en esa época, el Presidente Valdas Adamkus*, no parecía interesarse mucho por la noticia que estaba dando…, pero Lituania estaba en verdad afectado por ella:

-…, pero… ¿suicidio?

Lituania no podía, no quería creerlo…, era imposible…, él lo había intentado muchas veces pero jamás lo había o había escuchado de otra nación que lo lograra.

Del otro lado de la línea escucho un murmullo y el hombre le respondió:

-señor…, noticias, canal 7.

No necesito decir más, Lituania tomo el control y encendió la televisión, poniéndolo en un noticiero que estaba pasando la que tal vez era la noticia más importante de la historia:

"_como le estábamos informando…, los rumores que se estaban escuchando en la capital polaca son ciertos"._

El comentarista parecía asombrado pero lograba controlarse ante la "Noticia del Siglo":

"_este día el pueblo polaco no solo ha tenido que enfrentarse a la pérdida de su Presidente, Primera Dama y de Gran Parte de su Estado Mayor…, sino que tiene que tiene que lamentar la pérdida de su más querido miembro…"_

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lituania:

"esto no puede ser cierto…, es imposible…, él no puede…"

"_la Representación Humana de la Gran Nación de Polonia, Feliks Łukasiewicz*…"_

El Presentador dio una pausa dramática y continua:

"…_, fue encontrado muerto esta misma noche en la misma zona en el que tan solo unas horas antes fue encontrado el destrozado avión donde iban los miembros del gobierno polaco a la ceremonia de recuerdo de la Masacre de Katyn de 1940*…"_

Lituania quedo congelado por unos segundos…, su mente estaba en blanco total y no razonaba correctamente.

-Toris*…, si lo deseas…

La voz al otro lado de la línea pasó a ser mucho más amble y comprensiva, ofreciéndole:

-…, puedes tomarte un par de días libres e ir a Varsovia a arreglar tus asunto pendientes…

-muchas gracias Señor…

Contesto de manera mecánica y dejo caer el teléfono colgándolo y continúo.

Su mente por fin logro funcionar de nuevo, solo hizo una cosa:

Llorar…, llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho:

-¡Polonia…, maldición!

Grito a los cuatro vientos ante lo que debía de ser por mucho el peor dolor que alguna vez haya sentido.

**Moscu, Rusia.**

Rusia veía incrédulo las noticias…:

-es imposible…, él no iba en el avión…

-él no iba en el avión Iván*…, el llego unas horas después exigiéndonos que lo dejáramos pasar a ver los restos…

Respondió el Superior de Rusia, el Presidente Dmitri Medvédev*, algo preocupado:

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunto Rusia intrigado…, después de todo, un país no muere tan fácilmente…, mucho menos una Nación como Polonia:

-no lo sabemos con claridad…, los reportes del FSB* indican que la representación de Polonia ingreso a la zona con los restos destrozados del avión solo…, sin ningún miembro del escuadrón de seguridad. Después lo encontramos muerto en la aérea donde debía de ser la Zona de pasajero junto a las bolsas negras que contenían los restos de los miembros del gobierno polaco.

Rusia no parecía muy complacida con las respuestas del Presidente:

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

-el cuerpo fue enviado de manera inmediata a Varsovia…, no nos podíamos arriesgar a que fuéramos culpados de su muerte.

Rusia ya se lo imaginaba…, si, detestaba un poco a Polonia, eso no era un secreto…, pero él no era capaz de matarlo…, tal vez de torturarlo, pero jamás de hacer algo tan drástico como un homicidio, aparte de que las representaciones eran básicamente inmortales:

-¿tenemos alguna idea de quien pudo hacerlo?

-eso es lo más interesante de todo esto Rusia…

El presidente saco una fotografía de una carpeta y se la mostro:

-…, todo apunta a que fue un suicidio…

Iván vio de manera incrédula a su superior y le contesto:

-yo mismo torture a Polonia…, cada cosa que le hice fue con el objetivo de acabar con su fuerza de voluntad y ganas de vivir, y si algo tenido que decir es que fracase miserablemente en ese aspecto…

Rusia callo uno segundo y continúo:

-…, cada vez que lo golpeaba, latigueaba o humillaba…, me respondía con un insulto y una mirada desafiante que decía: "haz lo que quieras…, jamás me vas a dominar."

El Superior lo escucho y le respondió:

-pero ocurrió…

Levanto la foto y se la puso en la cara a Rusia.

La foto mostraba el cuerpo de Polonia. Estaba vestido con su característico uniforme militar y botas de caballería, con la única excepción de que mostraba una banda negra en su brazo derecho en señal de luto…, tenía los ojos vidriosos y una pistola apretada fuertemente en su mano derecha.

Rusia vio la imagen, se froto los ojos y la volvió a ver, como esperando que cambiara…, pero no lo hizo. Volteo a ver a su superior y este le dijo:

-saldrás para Varsovia inmediatamente y resolverás la situación.

**Berlín, Alemania.**

-mierda… ¿es enserio…?

Pregunto Alemania a su hermano Gilbert* al tiempo que se enteraba de la muerte de Polonia por la TV:

-no puede ser…, las representaciones somos inmortales…

Respondió Prusia:

-…, y ese desgraciado de Polonia es mucho más fuerte que tú y yo juntos Ludwing*.

Y era verdad…, durante la 2° Guerra Mundial Polonia fue traicionado, vendido, dividido y humillado…, pero jamás se dejó vencer ni por el primero ni por Rusia después…, el siempre permaneció desafiante…, le escupía, lo llamaba cobarde a pesar de que podía torturarlo a la mínima señal:

-Polonia a sufrido Gilbert…, no solo en tus manos y las mías…, ha sufrido en manos de Rusia e incluso estuvo un periodo en casa de Austria…, pero ninguno de ellos logro hacer lo único que jamás ha hecho el polaco…

-…, pedir Misericordia.

Respondió Prusia, al recordar las muy diversas y terribles maneras con las que torturo a Polonia cuando ocupo su país:

-¿Qué haremos…? no podemos quedarnos sentados, aparte Lituania va a estar devastado cuando escuche la noticia.

Razono Ludwing mientras le preguntaba a su hermano:

-propongo que vallamos a Varsovia…, lo más probable es que todos, incluyendo Lituania y a Rusia vallan para haya para ofrecer condolencias…

Era lo mejor que ellos podían hacer en tan extraña y triste situación.

**Glosario.**

**Valdas Adamkus: **Fue presidente de la República de Lituania, tras un primer mandato comprendido entre 1998 y 2003, entre 2004 y 2009.

_**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **_Nombre humano de Polonia.

_**Masacre de Katyn de 1940: **_Es el nombre por el que se conoce a una serie de ejecuciones en masa de oficiales del ejército, policías, intelectuales y otros civiles polacos acusados de espionaje y subversión llevada a cabo por el NKVD entre abril y mayo de 1940, tras la invasión de Polonia por parte de los soviéticos poco después del inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**Toris Laurinaitis: **Nombre humano de Lituania.

**Dmitri Medvédev: **Dmitri Anatólievich Medvédev nacio en Leningrado, actual San Petersburgo el 14 de septiembre de 1965. Es un político ruso, presidente de la Federación Rusa de 2008 a 2012 y en la actualidad presidente del Gobierno de Rusia.

**FSB: **El Servicio Federal de Seguridad de la Federación Rusa es el principal servicio de seguridad nacional de Rusia, uno de los órganos federales que se encuentra bajo la jurisdicción inmediata del Presidente de Rusia. Entre las funciones del FSB se encuentran la contrainteligencia y espionaje, seguridad interna y de fronteras, medidas antiterroristas y vigilancia.

**Ivan Braginski: **Nombre humano de Rusia.

**Gilbert ****Weillschmidt: **Nombre humano de Prusia.

**Ludwing Weillschmidt: **Nombre humano de Alemania.


	2. Duelo

Nota: Planeo entregar semanalmente, a mejor cada viernes, este Fic…, así que espero recibir muchos Reviews donde alguien me diga si lo estoy haciendo mal o pesimamente mal…

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

El ambiente en la capital Polaca era muy pesado, muy triste…, esta gente tenía muchas dudas de que hacer ahora:

-¿todavía se pueden hacer llamar polacos?

Pregunto Francia a Inglaterra, mientras esperaban en el Palacio Presidencia:

-no lo sé…, simplemente no lo sé...

Le respondió Inglaterra con un timbre de dolor en su voz:

-…, estábamos preparados para casi cualquier eventualidad…, pero no para algo como esto.

Un País sin versión humidificada era como un cuerpo sin alma…, cuando la versión humana muere…, todo el país (su gente, su territorio) siente que una parte de ellos ha muerto:

-_Par Dieu..., _esto se supone imposible…, un país no puede ser ni asesinado ni tampoco cometer algo como suicidio, simplemente es imposible…

Inglaterra lo vio a los ojos y apunto a un ataúd de pino que tenía la bandera polaca encima de él y una inscripción en polaco que decía:

_"W największym ze wszystkich obywateli Republiki Wielkiej Polski."*_

"_Feliks Łukasiewicz"*_

-las pueblas son más pesadas que la lógica Francia…, y este ataúd y los restos de Polonia lo demuestran…

-¿no podrías equivocarte alguna vez Inglaterra…?

-es lo que más quisiera…, pero en este momento tengo razón aunque nos duela a ambos…

Francia no pudo más que asentir…, las pruebas eran infalibles…, ese era el cuerpo de Polonia:

-¿Qué haremos ahora _Angleterre?_

Esa era la pregunta que más temía Inglaterra en ese momento…, una pregunta que no podía ni creía nunca saber contestar:

-la situación ha dado un giro de 180°…

Intentaba responder Inglaterra de la manera más correcta y lógica posible, aunque en ese momento la lógica y la razón ya no son válidas:

-…, llama a todos, tendremos una reunión de emergencia la próxima semana en Ginebra la Próxima Semana.

Inglaterra era algo así como el líder no electo de las naciones.

Nadie sabía por qué, pero así era.

-disculpen…

Una débil y quebrada voz llaman la atención de ambos:

-Lituania…

Dijeron ambos al unísono cuando voltearon a ver al pequeño Estado Báltico:

-…, quería preguntarles, ¿van a ir al funeral?

Lituania se esforzaba al máximo para no romperse en llanto y controlar un poco su destrozado corazón. Era en verdad triste verlo:

-¿te encuentras bien Lituania...?

Pregunto un poco nervioso Francia…, seguido por Inglaterra:

-si necesitas algo de nosotros Lituania…, Un lugar para quedarse, alguien para hablar, nos tienes a tu dispersión.

Lituania asintió, dándoles la mano y agradeciéndole:

-muchas gracias..., a ambos…

El chico castaño intento hacer una sonrisa…, pero esta pronto su intento de mascara se quebró y comenzó a llorar sin poder hacer nada para controlarse.

El chico abrazo a Inglaterra y comenzó a llorar en su hombro poniéndolo nervioso:

-por favor…, contrólate Lituania…

Las peticiones de Inglaterra no tenían ningún efecto sobre el destrozado chico, mientras intentaba empujarlo, pero Francia le dijo:

-ya no digas nada _Angleterre…, _el chico está dolido…, y llorar le ayudara a sacar parte del dolor que tiene en el corazón…

Inglaterra asintió y dejo de empujar al pequeño, para comenzar a abrazarlo y decirle amablemente al oído:

-descuida…, todo estará bien…

El chico continuaba llorando con la misma intensidad que antes…, pero se sentía un poco mejor tener un hombro en el cual llorar:

-_Il est dans un meilleur endroit...*_

"Tal vez…"

Pensó el lituano…, pero:

"…, pero…, yo quisiera que estuviera aquí…., conmigo"

**Tallin, Estonia.**

-¿Cómo esta Lituania?

Pregunto nervioso estonia:

-está destrozado…, lo más probable es que no se vuelva a levantar.

Respondió Letonia, dolido y haciendo lo que siempre hacia: Decir la verdad sin importar las consecuencias o cuan dolorosa pudiera ser para él o la gente que lo rodeaba:

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan sincero…? algún día vas a salir lastimado por ello…

Lo reprendió Estonia, harto de tener que salvarlo cada vez que se metía en problemas por siempre decir la verdad:

-lo se…

Respondió el chico indiferente:

-…, no puedo evitarlo…, es parte inherente de mi personalidad como lo militar a Prusia o el dolor a Rusia…

-¿dolor?

Pregunto Rusia que acababa de entrar azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Letonia y Estonia soltaran un sonoro grito y se abrazaran llenos de terror:

-no…, no…, el no quiso decir dolor…, él quiso…, él quiso…

Rusia levanto la mano en señal de que se callara y les pregunto a ambos en tono amable y (de cierta manera), aterrador:

-¿Dónde está Lituania?

Los 2 se miraron y Estonia le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres de él?

Estonia intentaba hacerse el valiente a pesar de que estaba aterrado y la única razón por la que no corría por su vida era por que no creía que Letonia le pudiera seguir el paso:

-solo quiero hablar con el…, les doy mi palabra de que no le hare nada.

La voz de Rusia sonaba confiable y hasta algo afable…, pero si algo aprendieron los Estados Bálticos a la mala fue a no confiar de todo en Rusia…

Y si había tiempo a correr por sus vidas:

-Rusia, tú no puedes tocarlo, ahora son naciones separadas con destinos independientes el uno del otro… ¿tienes eso claro?

Rusia asintió con algo de confusión en su cara…, jamás, en toda su existencia, alguno de los Bálticos se había siquiera a mirarlo feo, mucho menos a amenazarlo.

Pero esta era una nueva y muy extraña era en que los Países Pequeños retaban a los Grandes…, un solo País podía gobernar el mundo si lo deseaba y los inmortales podían morir por un simple tiro de pistola…

**Glosario.**

_**"W największym ze wszystkich obywateli Republiki Wielkiej Polski."**_

"_**Feliks Łukasiewicz": **_

"Al Más Grande de Todos los Ciudadanos de la Gran Republica de Polonia."

"Feliks Łukasiewicz."

_**Il est dans un meilleur endroit...: **_Él está en un lugar mejor.


	3. Juicio

Nota: aquí está la 3° parte de la historia, espero que la disfruten y me dejen muchas revisiones.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Ginebra, Suiza.**

Los Países tenían su propia zona de reunión separada de sus Superiores o de la vista del público en general.

Normalmente se rumian cada mes para tratar en persona asuntos importantes a nombre de sus gobierno y países. Pero la reunión del día de hoy trataba un asunto de vital importancia para ellos.

Pero la sala de reunión no podía ser más caótica. Los países grandes se gritaban entre si exigiendo explicaciones que no tenían.

Las Micro naciones parecían una reunión de niños que no comprendían muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor y les bastaba con hacer desorden y agregar más estrés a la situación:

-¡YA CALLENSE!

Grito una poderosa voz desde el fondo de la sala:

-Alemania.

Fue la contestación de los presentes:

-¡Lo que tenemos en nuestras manos es una situación problemática como jamás ha sido vista en toda nuestra historia!, ¡Y en vez de intentar arreglarla peleamos entre nosotros y nos desviamos del objetivo como si fuera otra Reunión Baila!

Todo el mundo se cayó y ocupo sus lugares, momento en que Inglaterra tomo la palabra:

-damas, caballeros…, estamos aquí para tratar 2 asuntos de vital importancia…

Inglaterra, como siempre, estaba a la cabeza intentando mantener un cierto orden.

-primero tenemos que averiguar que ocurrió con Polonia.

La sala se escuchó un quedo murmullo quedo y silencioso, incluso las Micro Naciones como Sealand dejaron de juguetear y pusieron la más completa atención a las palabras de Reino Unido:

-primero tenemos los reportes del FSB ruso…

Inglaterra se calló y cedió el podio a Rusia:

-primero que nada…

Rusia comenzó a hablar tan pronto como le fue posible:

-…, les quiero decir a todos que lamento la muerte de Polonia tanto como ustedes…

Quería continuar, pero pronto vio las caras de desaprobación en los rostros de los países presentes:

-…, les estaba diciendo…, el 13 de abril de este año, después del accidente donde falleció el Presidente polaco, Feliks fue a la zona del accidente.

Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos por lo bajo, pero Rusia decidió ignorarlos y continuar:

-en la zona del accidente se le intento negar la entrada a los restos, pero comenzó a exigir su derecho a entrada hasta que mi Estado Mayor no le quedo más opción que emitir un salvoconducto y permitirle la entrada.

Hungría levantó la mano e hizo un a pregunta:

-pero… ¿tu dónde estabas Rusia?

Era una pregunta factible, después de todo…, todas las particiones de Polonia fueron entre Prusia, Alemania y, como más importante beneficiario, Rusia:

-después del accidente fui llamado de inmediato a Moscú, donde estuve hasta que Inglaterra convoco esta junta de emergencia.

Rusia sabía que lo querían implicar, y no los culpaba…, él fue el responsable de mucho del sufrimiento de Polonia y de su pueblo, pero él no había hecho nada malo a Polonia…, por lo menos no esta vez.

Hungría se sentó de nuevo, poco satisfecho por la respuesta del ruso:

-…, cuando estaba en el exterior de los restos le ordeno al FSB que se quedara afuera mientras verificaba por sí mismo el avión…, al parecer tardo demasiado, ya que los miembros del FSB tuvieron que entrar a buscarlo.

Rusia hizo una y busco las fotografías del cuerpo…, las vio unos segundos y decidió que lo mejor sería no mostrarla:

-cuando los soldados entraron encontraron el cuerpo de Polonia aferrado a una pistola en su mano derecha sobre las bolsas negras que contenía los cuerpos de las defunciones en el vuelo.

Cuando termino de hablar cedió el podio de nuevo a Inglaterra:

-hasta ahora todo apunta claramente a un suicidio…, pero es improbable…, por no decir imposible…

Los presentes en la reunión quedaron en silencio…, escuchando todo lo que Inglaterra tenía que decir:

-…, pero el Reporte que nos entregó el Estado Mayor y el FSB ruso demuestran que nuestras peores pesadillas pueden ser que se hayan hecho realidad…

Gran Bretaña hizo una leve pausa mientras buscaba la forma de suavizar lo que tenía que decir.

No la encontró:

-…, puede ser que nuestra inmortalidad no sea más que un mito…

La sala se llenó de Gritos furicos y murmullos acusadores:

-pero… ¡es imposible!

Decían algunos:

-¡algunos de nosotros hemos estado en este mundo desde antes que el mismo Jesucristo!

Pero había más asuntos en la agenda que tratar:

-pero…, hay más…, todavía hay un asunto pendiente que tratar sobre Polonia…

Gran Bretaña espero unos segundos a que el murmullo y los gritos acabaran:

-…, debemos de decidir qué ocurrirá con el territorio y pueblo de Polonia…

La reunión estallo de nuevo en una serie de gritos y exigencias que se descontrolaron:

-Polonia debe de dividirse y repartirse entre los países cercanos a la zona…

Grito América, que era partidario de las decisiones de fuerza, drásticas, y por encima de todo, impopulares:

-no…, Polonia debe de mantenerse absolutamente independiente de cualquier intento de anexión...

Grito Lituania con todas sus fuerzas. No iba a permitir una nueva partición de Polonia como la de la 2° Guerra Mundial o las reparticiones entre Prusia y Rusia de los siglos XVII y XVIII:

-lo mejor sería que la protección de la nación polaca esté en manos de un humanizada…

Grito Austria, quien normalmente era calmado e indiferente a la situación, quería hacer algo bueno por el chico polaco y el lituano:

-…, debemos de mantener su independencia territorial, política y social…, pero una de las representaciones…, ósea uno de nosotros, debe de encargarse de la defensa y protección de la soberanía polaca…

Se escucharon algunos murmullos aprobatorios y una minoría exaltada:

-entonces…

La voz de Inglaterra se alzó por encima de las voces de los demás:

-…, entonces…, como yo lo veo solo hay 3 Opciones: Una Nueva Partición del Territorio de Polonia; La Entrega de Territorio a uno de nosotros para que defienda en representación de Feliks su soberanía o hacer que Polonia sea la primera nación en el mundo en existir sin versión humanizada.

Lituania levanto su mano y comenzó a hablar:

-creo que lo mejor sería que el pueblo polaco vote por su destino…, ellos deban de decidir qué ocurrirá con ellos.

Los murmullos aumentaron hasta que Bielorrusia tomo la palabra:

-los humanos en general no están preparados para enfrentarse a un mundo sin las versiones humidificadas en sus países…, mucho menos enfrentar la existencia sin ellos…, así que propongo que nosotros votemos sobre el futuro de Polonia como nación después de los Funerales de Estado.


	4. Fe

Nota: La cuarta y esperada (por pocos) entrega de la siguiente parte de este Fic de tragedia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

Las calles de Varsovia estaban repletas y en el más completo luto. Los civiles de todos puntos del país vinieron a presentar sus respetos.

Los canales de noticias nacionales e internacionales habían ocultado el posible suicidio y lo habían notificado como un accidente y una investigación dirigida por la INTERPOL*.

La ruta por donde pasaría el ataúd que contendrían los restos de los miembros del gobierno Polaco fallecido en el accidente y el de Polonia.

Las calles principales de la ciudad estaban llenas a ambos lados, pero no se escuchan gritos…, solo se escuchaban quedos murmullos.

Las representaciones humanizadas estaban en la misma zona, frente al Palacio Presidencia esperando a que el ataúd saliera para acompañarlo hasta el cementerio:

-la ciudad esta aterrada Inglaterra…, lo comprendo, pero, ¿qué haremos…?

Pregunto España, que, al igual que todos los presentes, jamás estuvo en una situación parecida a esta:

-la votación será mañana…, lo único que podemos hacer es quedarnos callados y ofrecer nuestras condolencias a Polonia.

España no conoció muy bien a Polonia…, la verdad es que su relación no pasaba del buenos días, un poco de Jerez o Vodka polaco o de vez en cuando una petición para que se probara un vestido o un par de tacones de los cuales no estaba muy convencido.

Pero de alguna manera se habían hecho amigos como Polonia logro hacerse amigo de casi todos los presentes:

-pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá con su gente si el territorio queda bajo protección de alguno de nosotros…? la verdad es que no veo a los polacos viviendo de mi jerez o comiendo la pasta con tomate de Italia…

-¡lo sé España…!

Grito Inglaterra, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, así que bajo la cabeza avergonzado y murmuro al oído de España:

-…, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto…, la votación es mañana, así que si estas en contra busca a los demás que tengan tu opinión y reúne sus votos…

Inglaterra estaba muy presionado, como líder de la versiones humanizadas él debía controlar la situación y ser el puente entre ellos y los mortales…, pero ahora, esta Crisis estaba poniendo a prueba no solo todo en lo creía y en su propia capacidad para dirigir a estos países…, Los superiores (el suyo incluido) también estaban dudando de la capacidad de Reino Unido para dirigirlos:

-oigan chicos…

Una voz los llamo por atrás.

Era Estados Unidos:

-_Where is Lithuania?*_

El rubio con lentes se puso junto al británico y al español, para el desagrado de ambos:

-está en el Palacio, se supone que se reuniría con nosotros…

_**Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła,**__**  
**__**Kiedy my żyjemy.**__**  
**__**Co nam obca przemoc wzięła,**__**  
**__**Szablą odbierzemy.***_

El Himno Nacional Polaco comenzó a sonar por medio de una serie de alta voces instalados por toda la ciudad, señal que todo el mundo tomo y se puso en firmes:

-_Es ist Zeit...*_

Dijo Prusia a su hermano en voz alta al ver como se abría la puerta y un grupo de 6 hombres, 3 a cada lado, cargaban el Ataúd que contenía los restos mortales de Polonia.

Todos los países se pudieron en un firmes total y contemplaron el lento pasar del ataúd que tenía tallado el Águila en la parte superior…, pero lo más extraño era:

-¿Qué?

Pregunto España cuando sintió un leve codazo en sus costillas:

-querías saber dónde estaba Lituania, ¿no?

Le respondió mientras apuntaba con la mirada a uno de los miembros del sequito que cargaba el ataúd:

-ese es… ¡Lituania!

España tuvo que contener el grito…, pero era demasiado extraño…, eran amigos…, pero las costumbres polacas dictaban que si un militar fallece durante el servicio, son los miembros del ejército polaco quien lo debe de cargar…, y obviamente Lituania ni siquiera tenía la nacionalidad:

-ni siquiera es polaco y esta vestido como miembro de su ejército.

Lituania tenía puesto el uniforme de oficial de caballería de la segunda guerra mundial del ejército polaco, incluyendo la _Rogatywka*, _la pistola de 9mm y el sable de oficial:

-¿creen que se haya colado?

Pregunto Alemania, que se había logrado acercar lo suficiente a Inglaterra:

-no lo creo…, lo más probable es que le hayan dejado participar en el funeral…, después de todo…, a Polonia le hubiera gustado.

Ninguno de ellos entendía la intensidad de la relación entre Polonia y Lituania:

-Caballería…

Dijo Prusia de repente:

-…, esa era la Rama del Ejercito favorita de Polonia…, el siempre prefirió a un caballo que a un tanque…

El Himno continuaba sonando, haciendo eco por todas las calles por donde pasaría el cuerpo de Polonia:

**Marsz, marsz, Dąbrowski,****  
****Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.****  
****Za twoim przewodem****  
****Złączym się z narodem.***

-deberíamos…

Alemania comenzó a hablar…, pensando en lo estúpido en que se escucharía lo siguiente que diría:

-…, deberíamos acompañarlo… ¿no creen?

Todos lo voltearon a ver, atontados debido al hecho de que fuera Ludwing quien diera tan extraña como descabellada idea:

-creo que la muerte de Polonia te está afectando Alemania…

Comenzó a burlarse Francia:

-…, jamás creería que llegaría el día en que recomendaras algo tan raro como eso…

Ludwing comenzó a ver al suelo apenado y decidió callarse…, cuando recibió apoyo del que todos consideraban como la más inútil de las naciones:

-yo lo hare…

Todos voltearon a ver la fuente de esa chillona y exasperante voz…, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Italia del Norte. El chico era un cobarde en combate, pero para hacer el ridículo era el primero en la fila.

Salto la valla y se acercó a Lituania, comenzando a marchar junto ha el:

-será un idiota cobarde e imprudente…

Comenzó a decir Rumania con una gigantesca sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos y ponía nerviosa a Hungría, mientras que también empezaba a saltar la valla:

-…, pero de alguna manera es mucho más valiente que todos nosotros…

Mientras esto ocurría el Himno sonaba y continuaba sus heroicas letras:

_**Przejdziem Wisłę, przejdziem Wartę,**__**  
**__**Będziem Polakami.**__**  
**__**Dał nam przykład Bonaparte,**__**  
**__**Jak zwyciężać mamy.***_

El chico rumano termino de saltar la valla y comenzó a marchar detrás del italiano y el lituano:

-qué diablos…

Insulto Alemania con una gran sonrisa mientras trepaba la valla:

-…, si hay un momento para compensar a Polonia por lo que le hicimos…, es ahora…

Dijo Ludwing antes de saltar la valla junto a su hermano Prusia:

-_kesesesese…*, _tienen suerte de que alguien tan _Awesome _como yo se rebaje a hacer algo como esto…

Recibió un certero golpe en la nuca que le hizo a soltar una lágrima:

-cállate y sigue caminando…

Lo amenazo Hungría, autora del golpe, mientras lo veía con una mirada desafiante llena de impaciencia mientras también trepaba la valla:

-…, a menos que quieras otro golpe…

El prusiano no contesto…, solo termino de saltar la valla y corrió al sequito de naciones que se comenzaba a formar detrás de Lituania y al otro lado del ataúd.

**Glosario.**

**INTERPOL: **Es la mayor organización de policía internacional, con 190 países miembros, por lo cual es la segunda organización internacional más grande del mundo, tan sólo por detrás de las Naciones Unidas. Creada en 1923, apoya y ayuda a todas las organizaciones, autoridades y servicios cuya misión es prevenir o combatir la delincuencia internacional.

_**Where is Lithuania?: **_¿Dónde está Lituania? En ingles.

_**Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła,**__**  
**__**Kiedy my żyjemy.**__**  
**__**Co nam obca przemoc wzięła,**__**  
**__**Szablą odbierzemy:**_

Polonia aún no ha perecido  
Mientras nosotros vivamos.  
Lo que la violencia ajena nos ha quitado,  
Con el sable recuperaremos.  
_**Es ist Zeit...: **_Es el Momento en alemán.

_**Rogatywka: **_Es el nombre polaco para una gorra asimétrica de 4 puntas utilizadas por los militares polacos de todas las épocas.

**Marsz, marsz, Dąbrowski,****  
****Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.****  
****Za twoim przewodem****  
****Złączym się z narodem:**

Marcha, Marcha, Dąbrowski,  
Desde tierra italiana a Polonia,  
Tras tu liderazgo  
Nos uniremos con la nación.

_**Przejdziem Wisłę, przejdziem Wartę,**__**  
**__**Będziem Polakami.**__**  
**__**Dał nam przykład Bonaparte,**__**  
**__**Jak zwyciężać mamy:**_

Cruzaremos el Vistula, cruzaremos el Varta,  
Seremos polacos.  
Nos ha dado ejemplo Bonaparte  
Cómo debemos vencer.

_**kesesesese…: **_Risa de Prusia.


	5. Pecado

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia.

**FanFiction**

**Varsovia, Polonia.**

_**Marsz, marsz...***_

Rusia quería presentar sus respetos a Polonia (si, aunque no lo crean), pero decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo por separado, así que vio el funeral junto a los mortales mientras las Naciones esperaban en la entrada del Palacio Presidencial.

A Rusia le molestaba que pensaran que había sido él. Si, él había dividido a Polonia, si, él había torturado al pueblo y la representación de Polonia. Pero actuaban como si ellos también tuvieran las manos limpias, como si ellos no hubieran sido también beneficiarios de las diversas fragmentaciones polacas, después de todo:

-actúan como si fueran mejor que yo…

Pensó Rusia en voz alta atrayendo la temporal atención de las personas que lo rodeaban, pero todos decidieron ignorarlo como si fuera cosa de todos los días ver a un hombre de 1.80 mts. de estatura, algo gordo con los ojos violetas y el cabello más blanco que la nieve.

Pero a Iván le importaba un reverendo comino si lo notaban o no, después de todo, podía vencer a cualquiera, incluso al Todo Poderoso Estados Unidos…, y sin duda podía aplastar a naciones como Francia o Hungría con su pulgar…, pero si todos lo atacaban al mismo tiempo estaría en problemas:

"todos únanse para aplastar a Rusia…, pero ni siquiera le hablen en tiempo de paz…"

Pensó entristecido, por enojado también:

"Rusia es malo…, Rusia es cruel…, Rusia los matara a todos…"

Apretó los puños con fuerza y continúo pensando:

"…, claro…, y en 1772, ¿que hizo Prusia?..., ¿meter las manos en el fuego por Polonia?..., me entrego la mitad de él, e hizo lo mismo en 1793 y en 1795…"

Esos recuerdos hacían hervir la sangre de Rusia…, recordar una de las Millones de razones por las cuales el mundo lo odia, pero sus cómplices se disfrazaron de ovejas…, uniéndose a los indignados:

"…, pero claro…, yo soy el malo que ha buscado a toda costa una de las costillas de Polonia…, yo soy el Judas que comió su carne y su sangre, traicionándolo en 1939…"

Como quería olvidar esa época…, la época en que no solo el traiciono a Polonia…, sino la época en que toda Europa lo traiciona a el:

"Todos recuerdan como invadí Polonia en 1939…, pero todos olvidan convenientemente como me traicionaron mis hermanas (hasta Belarus) y ese Trio Cobarde de los Bálticos…"

La música continuaba tocando:

_**Jak Czarniecki do Poznania**__**  
**__**Po szwedzkim zaborze,**__**  
**__**Dla ojczyzny ratowania**__**  
**__**Wrócim się przez morze.***_

Unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de los ojos de Rusia…, esa época siempre le traía malos recuerdos que quería olvidar…, muchos, (incluso los países occidentales como Cuba y México) le decían que fuera al pasado…, que recordara mejores momentos…, pero la verdad era:

"¿Qué recuerde los viejos tiempos dices…?"

Recordando alguna de sus charlas con Cuba después que se hiciera socialista:

"¿Qué viejos buenos tiempos?"

En ese momento le vinieron a la mente todo lo malo que hizo (la masacre de Katyn, el Holodomor, sus crímenes en Afganistán, Alemania, Austria, Hungría, Rumania, China, Las Coreas e incluso en Vietnam):

"No quiero volver…, No necesito volver…, Las cosas jamás estuvieron mejor…"

_**Marsz, marsz...***_

Las lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos de Iván…, pero no se sentía peor…, todos sus recuerdos estaban brotando, y no lo dejarían tranquilo en ningún momento hasta que hubieran salido:

"pero ahora Alemania es un país líder en Europa…, al igual que Austria…, y yo quedo como el viejo enfermo del continente…"

La ira crecía en su interior a la vez que recordaba lo que ocurrió:

"…aun recuerdo la sonrisa burlona de Prusia cuando construyo Auschwitz…, aun recuerdo la brutalidad con las que Alemania acabo con la rebelión en el Gueto y en la ciudad de Varsovia…, pero todo esta perdonado desde que se recuperó económicamente…"

El Himno aumentaba su volumen…, lo que significaba que el ataúd se acercaba a esa calle de la ciudad, así que la gente se preparaba, se arreglaba un poco y se ponía en posición de firmes…, todos excepto Rusia, que seguía pensando:

"…, pero claro…, Austria, Alemania y Prusia también se lanzaron como perros rabiosos sobre Polonia buscando un pedazo para ellos…, pero solo recuerdan lo que yo hice…, me llaman loco, enfermo…"

De repente dejo de llorar…, dejo de apretar sus puños y una débil, pero risueña sonrisa cubre su rostro y su pensamiento cambia de dirección:

"…, pero… ¿no me gane el derecho a estar loco…?"

Las ideas de Iván iban en una nueva y aterradora dirección:

"…, después de todo…, después de todo el sufrimiento, las privaciones, los golpes y las humillaciones… ¿Dios me puede negar el derecho que gane a creses…?"

La sonrisa de Iván aumento de tamaño…, en verdad le estaba gustando la nueva dirección a la que habían ido sus pensamientos:

"Salve a Europa de los Nazis…, apoye a los países Orientales del continente después de la guerra…, fui un contra peso que evito que EUA tomara el control en el siglo XX…, lleve al primer hombre al espacio… ¿acaso no me gane el derecho a poder disfrutar en paz de mi locura?"

Un quedo murmullo comenzó a ocupar las calles:

El Ataúd había llagado.

Iván al principio no lo vio…, pero a medida que se hacía un silencio espectral en la plaza se fue volviendo a centrar.

El Himno llego a su máximo volumen:

_**Już tam ojciec do swej Basi**__**  
**__**Mówi zapłakany:**__**  
**__**"Słuchaj jeno, pono nasi**__**  
**__**Biją w tarabany."***_

Lo que vio le sorprendió: Un sequito de más de 15 países seguía el ataúd en la calle.

No había distinciones…, Reino Unido, Canadá, Francia, Japón, China, Holanda, Bélgica, España, Portugal…, todas las naciones que se habían presentado tuvieran o no una larga relación con Polonia.

Pero entonces los vio…, vio a Prusia, Alemania y Austria siguiendo de cerca el ataúd detrás de Lituania:

"trio de Hipócritas…"

Pensó por lo bajo al verlos con la vista baja y esa estúpida cara de falsa tristeza en sus rostros:

"…, ahora están tristes…, pero en las particiones no cabían en sí de la emoción…, disfrutaron tanto como yo viendo como Polonia yacía destrozado en el campo de batalla rodeado de los cadáveres de sus soldados muertos y suplicando piedad…"

Lituania todavía se veía destrozado…, aún más que cuando derroto a la Republica de las 2 Naciones llevándoselo a su casa o cuando lo golpeaba hasta que suplicaba piedad…, pero esta vez no lo satisfacía…, no lo disfrutaba…, quería… ¿disculparse…?

"…pero después de todo…"

Fijo su mirada en Lituania, el chico castaño de cabello largo y ojos cafés penetrantes y sinceros…, normalmente a Rusia no le parecía más que una diminuta mancha en el suelo Europeo…, pero ahora ese débil mocoso estaba vestido como un soldado…, no temblaba como un cobarde y estaba seguro que ya no tartamudeaba como un imbécil…, pero eso jamás le molesto…, porque…:

-…, él ha sido el único amigo verdadero que tengo…

Recordó los tiempos en que Lituania vivió en su casa…, las torturas, penurias y sufrimientos a los que lo sometió…, pero nunca puedo pisotear el espíritu de ese chico…, era…:

"…, demasiado fuerte para mi…, lo único que quería era volver a ver a su Fénix…, pero yo…, lo único que quería…"

La verdad es que siempre sintió algo de respeto por Lituania y por Polonia…, pero jamás les dijo nada…, era su superior y esa sería su única relación…, pero todo había cambiado…, y no para bien.

En su pensamiento surgió una chispa o un clip que se encendió e ilumino su mente.

Sus piernas comenzaron a avanzar, haciendo con algo de brusquedad a un lado a la gente, acercándose lo más posible a la valla separadora a tiempo para que el funeral pasara junto ha el…:

-Rusia…

El Himno comenzó a disminuir su volumen a medida que el ataúd y el sequito pasaban:

_**Marsz, marsz...***_

**Glosario.**

_**Marsz, marsz...:**_

Marcha, marcha...

_**Jak Czarniecki do Poznania**__**  
**__**Po szwedzkim zaborze,**__**  
**__**Dla ojczyzny ratowania**__**  
**__**Wrócim się przez morze:**_

Como Czarniecki a Posnania  
Tras la ocupación sueca,  
A salvar la patria  
Regresaremos por mar.

_**Marsz, marsz...:**_

Marcha, marcha...

_**Już tam ojciec do swej Basi**__**  
**__**Mówi zapłakany:**__**  
**__**"Słuchaj jeno, pono nasi**__**  
**__**Biją w tarabany.":**_

Ya un padre a su Bárbara  
Le dice llorando:  
"Sólo escucha, parece que los nuestros  
Están batiendo los tambores"

_**Marsz, marsz...:**_

Marcha, marcha...


End file.
